Ultimate Timeline
by axleonex
Summary: A timeline using crossovers from several video games. Shattered Citedel Bioshock Deus ex Infamous Prototype Lost planet Killlzone Metroid Fallout Mass effect


Shattered Citedel/Bioshock/Deus ex/Infamous/Prototype/ Lost planet/ Killzone/Fallout/Mass effect: crossover timeline

1946: Construction of Rapture begins (BIOSHOCK)

1958: The civil war in Rapture "begins" (BIOSHOCK)

1960: Jack arrives to Rapture and frees the little sisters. (BIOSHOCK)

1968: Eleanor Lamb finds a "cure" for Plasmid degradation. (BIOSHOCK)

1970: Eleanor Lamb returns to rapture, and with help from former little sisters, manages to release the cure into Raptures vents. Unknowingly, the bodies of the splicers were damaged beyond repair. The result was, nearly every splicer died. However, there were pockets of unspliced people in rapture, these included: the former elite and they're families, the remaining little sisters, and the remaing big daddies. By 1958 the population reached five million, by 1970 the population dropped to one hundred thousand. (BIOSHOCK)

1991: Russia estsblishes a democracy. The victory was short lived, because the decades that followed are primarily a dark age for Russia, covered in corruption, violence, poverty, and population decline.

2012: The Blacklight Virus research is completed, but is taken by the U.S. Gov't. (PROTOTYPE)

2012: Cole and Trish merry (INFAMOUS)

2013: Amy and Zeke merry (INFAMOUS)

2014: Trish gives birth to twin daughters.(INFAMOUS)

2015 December 21: In an attempt to lower spending, the american government "shuts down". Nearly all public services and welfare programs come to a halt, this does not include the army.

The result is a series of riots, quelled down by a temporary martial law.

2016 November 3: elections are cancelled due to the "state of emergency" This leads to more riots, forcing the president to step down from office. The vice president refused to take office, forcing congress to take control of the executive branch.

2016 November 4: A small group of corporate elite who called themselves the illuminati stored the blacklight virus away in a secret underwater base outside of hong kong. (PROTOTYPE/DEUS EX)

2017 July 3-4: With Martial law still in effect, several military leaders now felt that the governmetn failed to comply to the needs of the people. On July 3, a battalion of soldiers drove from California to Washington D.C. Although they could've easily been stopped, all army personel simply watched or joined them in silence as they headed to the white house. On July 4 night, every member of congress was killed. This event was called "THE SECOND AMERICAN CIVIL WAR"

2017 July 5: With no major head of government, the responsibility of law was purely given to the states.

2019 April 2- April 19: The Kalakaua Dynasty in Hawaii launches an attack on the state of Washington. Every state in the west sends aid to Washington and easily repel the invasion. California then sends an invasion fleet to hawaii, and overthrew the king. The Dynasty remained in power, but was forced to reduce it's power to a limited attack instigates cries for a united government.

2019 April 28:The second articles of confederations is written and signed by 48 states, The Union is formed. The states now have power over the people, while the national government has power over military in case of foreign threats.. The Articles of Confederation revived most of the old government, but greatly reduced the power of the national government.

2020: THE AGE OF MARKETS

Ever since the Second Civil war, corporations seemed largely unaffected by the nations issue. In fact, they prospered tremendously from the lack of taxations and government regulations. New York once again becomes the world center of economy, and is renamed "Empire City".

Rumors of superpowerd beings come into existance, most of these are disregarded as false rumors. However, many top corporations begin the research of mutagen gene in hong kong. This leads to the discovery and research of "conduits". The experiments are kept secret, as corporations begin adopting, buying, or kidnapping thousands of conduits over the next decade. (INFAMOUS)

2021: Corporations of American become the "backbone" of American economy. With no welfare or socialization of any form, American citizens become more relient on corporate aid and protection than what the American government can offer.

2022: the Beast comes into existence, Cole has the opportunity to runaway with his family, but instead decides to risk his life to kill the beast and protect the thousands of lives in empire city. Cole succeeds. (INFAMOUS)

2022: International space agency founded (I.S.A). An organization that exists for space explorations. Members include: the European union, the commonwealth of australia, the united mexican states, and the peoples republic of china.

2024: Reports of the blacklight virus in hong kong. However, it's been proven that biomodifications can cause an immunity to the virus, this causes thousands to sell themselves to corporations for the implants. (PROTOTYPE/DEUS EX) There has also been reports of superpowered beings working with the companies, from telekenetics to shapeshifters. (INFAMOUS)

2025: Population of Rapture is three hundred thousand. (BIOSHOCK)

2027: Republic of South Africa and the Republic of Brazil Join the I.S.A

2028: China leaves the I.S.A. And creates the China Colonization agency

2029: ( Events in DEUS EX: HUMAN REVOLUTION take place)

2029: A small group of corporate leaders and scientists from hong kong escape into a rumored underwater city called Rapture, they brought the blacklight virus as well as thousands of conduit employees and test subjects. (DEUS EX/PROTOTYPE/BIOSHOCK/INFAMOUS)

2029: THE COLLAPSE. A result of a market "scare", hundres of investors withdraw from the market, leading to dozens of companies collapsing at once. This becomes a ripple affect, leading to many countries around the world falling into recession.

2029: Argentine Republic, New Zealand, Swiss Confederation, Kingdom of Thailand, Islmaic Republic of Pakistan and Iran, and Republic of Turkye all join the I.S.A.

01/20/2029: U.S. India and Japan jointly work with several corporations in order to jump start their economy by harvesting resources on nearby planets. They begin by contructing the first space elevator in Tokyo.

08/20/2029:China Establishes first lunar Colony

2030: Unemployment reaches 28% worldwide.

07/20/2030: The U.S. begins the establishment of "luna City" in response to the Chinese moon colony.

2030: American-Japanese-Indian Space Agency founded (J-A-I).

India, Japan, Korea, Brazil, Mexico, and Australia joined the space race and soon began establishing they're own posts onto the moon

2030: THE SPACE RACE BEGINS

2031: Unemployment riots in America, Canada, Europe and Australia begin to break out for medicine and food. Private militaries put these riots to rest.

2032:China takes adventage of the recession and began giving massive loans to Union corporations, leaving millions of american people and corporations in they're debt. This, along with investments in space colonies, leads to the long and slow recovery of the american economy.

2033: Republic of Isreal, Republic of Iraq and State of Kuwait partner with the J-A-I agency.

2034: A result from the Space race is an increase in space investment. Lowering unemployment around the world. The resources from the colonies would also jumpstart other businesses around the earth.

2035: Nineteen colonies have been established on the moon by this year. six from China, five from U.S., four from I.S.A. and four colonies from corporations funded from the U.N.

2035: Socialist Republic of Vietnam, and Republic of Taiwan partner with the J-A-I.

01/20/2036: Brazil sends first person/women to step on Mars. The first words she said was "they should have sent a poet"

2037: Republic of Chile Partner with the J-A-I.

2037: Kingdom of Thailand merges with China.

2038: China established the first martian colony

2039: America established a martian colony

2039: Islamic Republics of Pakistan and Iran merge with the Holy Islamic Empire.

2040: The blacklight virus is leaked into the Rapture systems, may be due to terrorists or an accident, either way, the leak showed that the people of rapture have an immunity to the virus. This may be due to the conduit genes, plasmids, or the biomodifications most residents have been given. Some however, gained powers that surpass they're peers.(BIOSHOCK)

2040: Europe established a martian colony

2041 July 16: Russians determined to restore Russia to it's former glory, attack the Russian government, and are backed by the chinese government to overthrew the Russian democracy. The rebels succede and immediately make an alliance with the Chinese Hegemeny, China immediately gives trillions of dollars to re-establish Russias military and infrastructure. Russia renames itself to the Communist Federated Republic(CFR).

2041: Republic of Turkey merge with the Holy Islamic Empire.

2041: United States of Korea, Republic of Cuba, and Guatamala Republic Partner with the J-A-I.

2042: Republic of Columbia Partner with the J-A-I.

2042: By late 2042 there were 61 colonies on mars. I.S.A. Had 14; America 14; Sino-Russio 23; and U.N./Corporate 10. Although they were more mining posts than colonies, they soon experienced massive population booms.

2043-2044: THE SECOND DEMOCRATIC WAR. The Holy Islamic empire (Formally known as the Islamic empire) attacked Kuwait. The United states responded, but the war proved too costly and bloody. Without American support, Kuwait and Iran fell to the Hegemeny.

In an attempt for the president to improve his image, he ordered the united states to built the first military base in outer space. This violated the space treaty of 1967. with the treaty now void, china and other nations now openly built up arms in the colonies.

2044: Russia and Iran realize they're fossil fuel reserves are running dangerously low, and if they do not make drastic changes to they're energy consumption, all fossil fuel reserves will end by the end of the decade.

This leads to the massive withdrawel of fossil fuel companies, and massive investment to nuclear energy facilities. This also leads to the unison of the nations of Canada and the Union (U.S.) who wish to unite resoures for they'e own common interests.

This also leads to the "resource wars". A series of unofficial and indirect battles between corporations fighting over the pockets of petroleam around the world. They say this also contributed to the second global market collapse.

2045: THE SECOND GLOBAL MARKET COLLAPSE. This leads to massive immigration to the space colonies.

2046: Callisto are Europa colonized by U.S. And U.N.

2047: Ganymede colonized by U.S. E.U. China U.N and I.S.A.

2048: Jovian moon(10) colonized by U.S. E.U. U.N. Japan and India.

2049: Venus Colonized I.S.A. U.S. E.U. And U.N. And Japan.

Mimas colonized by I.S.A.

Titan is colonized by U.S. E.U. I.S.A., China, Russia, Japan, India and U.N.

2055: Callisto reaches a population of 256 thousand. Europa reaches a population of 67 thousand. Ganymede reaches a population of 187 thousand Jovian moon(10) reaches population 99 thousand. Venus reaches a population of 25 thousand. Mimis reaches a population of 2 thousand. Titan reaches a populaton of 400 thousand.

2053: Russias military is complete. To make up for it's lack of numbers, they rely heavily on mech suit, biomodification, and exoskeleton robotic technologies.

2054 (early): JC Denton's destruction of Area 51 plunged the world into a period of depression and war known as the Collapse (DEUS EX)

2055: The Chinese Hegemeny invade taiwan, destroying the Union pacific fleet in the process. THIRD HUMAN CIVIL WAR (WW3)

2055: Two days after the Hegemeny attacked Taiwan, they attacked India from the east, while the Holy Islamic empire attacked India from the west. For the next decade, the boarders of India would shift on a daily basis, as the Hegemeny had not accounted for the heavy resistance in India.

This attack resulted in Australia, United North American States (Canada and U.S.), Isreal and India to form an alliance to counter the Hegemeny.

2055-2060: massive anti-war protests ravaged the U.S. Mainland. To America this was just another war, but to other nations, this was a war to determine the fate of humanity. In america, the military was massively reduced to the point that it became soley relient on reached the point that they no longer believed an army was necessary because a threat in mainland U.S.A. Was so unlikely. The Union had ignored the Chinese and Russian military built-up and continued to cut they're own national defense.

2056 (early): The Hegemeny occupy Korea, Vietnam.

2056 (late): The Hegemeny conquer the north eastern reagion of India.

2057 (early): China attack Philipines and Papua New Guinea.

2057 (late) : China attacks Japan from occupied Korea.

2058 (early): Millions of Japanese flee to Tokyo to escape extermination from the hands of the Hegemeny occupiers.

2058 (late): By this time, the Japanese forces could only delay the inevitable forces of the Hegemeny. In a last ditch effort to save the Japanese people from extinction, every allied forces sent every fleet they could muster to tokyo, and the largest mass evacuation of civilians was attempted. Millions of Japanese were evacuated to Peru, the Australia and the U.S. But over one hundered million were left behind.

2058: After the start of the Third Human Civil war, the colonies proved to be vital assets for both sides of the war. However, none of the colonists. shared the same views of the war as the people of on earth did. Regardless of which faction the colonies were with, all the colonies felt the reprecussions of violence. They saw the war as unnecessary or unjust.

2060: With the majority of the pacific under Hegemany control, China attacks Australia from Indonesia and New Guianea. The Australian and New Zealand fleet fough valiantely, but were greatly outnumbered 3 to 1 and could only manage to defeas one of the hree invading fleets.

2060(early): China attacks and occupies all of Hawaii, as well as Dawrin, Australia and Cairns, Australia.

2060 (mid): Australia launches a surprise attack on Dawrin, they send the invading forces in a retreat. However, the victory is short lived, as more invading reinforcements would soon reach the shores of northern Australia, and manage to take control of the northern half of Australia.

2060 (late): China launches proxy attacks on the U.S. Coast as well as hiroshima sized nuclear bombs on the west Union coast. An estimated one hundred million people die from the bombings.

2061 (early): Rocky mountains defense line is destroyed, and a second line of defense is prepared at the mississippi river. EU still remains neutral in the war. The Hegemanys success was largely due to the fact that the majority of the opposition were gun wielding citizens, law enforcement, and a small percentage of corporate militia, all of whom had poor training and outdated weapons.

2061(mid): The Space colonies form the colonial alliance and prolaim nuetrality in the war.

2061 (late): The defense line at the mississippi holds. A line stalemate is made as neither side can breach each others defenses. The river became full of the dead.

2061-2064: In occupied Hegemeny territory, indians, canadians, americans, and Australians routinely attacked chinese and russian occupation forces. The backbone of the resistance were veterans from previous american wars, people who had experience in the middle east passed they're knowledge to other civilians. By 2063, after taking massive casualties from rebels, china began to execute suspected insurgents by the hundreds of thousands.

2062: Mexico, as a result of losing millions of civilians by the nuclear fallout in the west coast, claim war on the Hegemany.

2062: The CFR and HIE attack Europe from the east and south. Ukraine, Finland Poland fell to the CFR. Italy, Greece, and Germany fell to the HIE. By 2065, only France, the U.K. Spain, Portugal and parts of Sweden and Finland remain.

2062 (Late): China launches a surprise attack on empire city. Taking advantage of americas weak defenses at its rear, china takes control of the city, and manages to kill much of america leadership.

2064(early): America Launches a desperate strike to liberate Empire City. After the seventh assault, the Allies breached it's defenses and retook Empire City at great costs. This greatly increased morale, liberating north america no longer seemed impossible.

2064 (late): CFR successfully capture the nation of this year, the Hegemeny gains control over most of the world, but the Hegemeny itself began to break apart. The Holy Islamic Empire turned against the godless chinese empire and launched a holy war against them. The allies took advantage of this and launched an assault from the mississippi river against the weakened Hegemeny.

2065 (early): As the allied forces began to retake North America, the hegemeny realized they were in danger of losing the Americas. While the Hegemany was in the retreat, they destroyed thousands of structures, and killed over twelve million civilians in camps and cities.

2065 (mid): The hegemeny try to punch the allied forces at the Rocky mountains, but fail.

2065 (late): The occupation of North america ends where it started. Los angeles and Seatlle are liberated by allied forces. The Allied Forces then launch a Liberation plans for Australia and Europe..

2067 (early): The allies invade europe from Britain and Spain.

2067(late): The allies liberate France.

2068(early): Allies liberate Vatican and Italy.

2068(late): Allies liberate Berlin and Germany.

2069: Allies liberate Poland, France, Sweden, and Finland.

2070: Every push the allies made in europe cost the lives of tens of thousands of allied troops. By 2070 The allies successfully retake Europe.

2072: Allied Forces jointly attack Moscow, and manage to topple the CFR's already unstable government.

2073: Allied Forces, including the U.S., Australians forces from Antartica, India, E.U., Mexico, and more Launch a Liberation Campaign in the Pacific. The operation was called, "The Second Island Hopping Campain"

2074 (early): Papua New Guianea is conquered by allied forces.

2074 (late): Philiphines is liberated by allied forces.

2075: The Hegemeny surrendered, but the allied forces, whom vowed vengence on the millions of civilians lost, and launched they're already planned invasion on China. Millions died during the assault, and were not able to break through the Chinese population sized army.

2075: Due to massive immigration of conduits and depressions from the market collapses over the past decades, the population of rapture reaches five million.

2076: Events deus ex: invisible war take place. (DEUS EX) helios is moved to Rapture, people are now given the option to merge with helios, only a small percentage ever do so (0.1%).

2077 October 23: China and America launched every nuclear missil they had in they're arsenals. It is still unsure which side launched it first, either way the result was MUTUAL MASS DESTRUCTION. Billions died from the explosion and readiation. The effect devestaed earth for centuries. (FALLOUT)

2077: The colonial alliance desperately tries to evacuate as many humans as they can from earth. However, due to a low amount of vessals and strict safety protocals, they were only able to evacuate a few thousands before the colonial alliance ended the evacuation effort due to radiation dangers.

2080: People of Rapture are largely unaffected by the nuclear radiation due to they're underwater location. Some try to leave the city to help the surfacers, most meet with little success. Over the next decades Rapture will prospher, and occasionally during periods of overcrowdedness, thousands of citizens will emmigrate to greenland or antartica, where radiation is low, and climate it moderate due to global warming.

2148: Prothean ruins on mars is discovered. This leads to mass acceleration of technology in the colonies by roughly 200 years. (MASS EFFECT)

2149: Mass relay on Pluto is discovered.(MASS EFFECT)

2150: On earth, Helios grows interested in space exploration. Helios begins the construction of ships for space travel, this sparks an interest for space around the city, and dozens of ships get built.

2152: The Helghan Corporation colonize a planet in Alpha Centari. One of the first colonies outside our soloar system. (KILLZONE) What they didn't know was that there was already a species of aliens living there, the akrid. Reptilian insectoids that survive due to thermal energy the produce inside them. These creatures vicious nature slowed down the colonization process, and were even responsible for some companies abandoning the established colonies. (LOST PLANET)

2153: Helios makes contact wit Helgan corps, and asks for permission to colonize the planet in exchange for workers, Helghan corps agrees. Thousands from Rapture, Antartica, and Greenland immigrate to E.D.N.

2155: The Helghan Corporation as well as several other corporations prospher, however, once the Colonial Alliance started imposing taxes on the companies, they seceded, forming the Helgan Empire on E.D.N. lll. The colonial alliance were shocked at they're secession, and sent a fleet which easily destroyed Helgans fleet, the corporation "dissolved" and declared abandonded by the colonial alliance.

(first Extrasolar war) Some companies, however, (such as Nevec) are encouraged to stay and help terrafrom the planet.

2156: E.D.N. is in great disarray. Pirates, lawlessness, violence, and to add to the situation, superpowered beings sharing they're genetic secrets to raiders. With the help of Hellios (who moved there after the Extrasolar war) he was able to create pockets of order around the planet. City-states, trading posts, as well those willing to merge with him, were able to fend off pirates around the planet.

2157: The First Contact war (MASS EFFECT)

2160: A group of supremacists establish the Helghan Empire.

2161: Samas Aran loses her parents in a pirate raid, and is adopted by the chozo, an ancient race that had been on E.D.N. lll long before the humans had been there. The chozo take her to they're secret city underground, and merge her with chozo DNA. (METROID)

2162: Nevec starts the frontier project that involves warming the planet. In reality, it was the efforts of a small group of unnamed snow pirates that allowed the project to move forword (LOST PLANET)

2169: The chozo disapear, leaving Samas Aran. (METROID)

2172: Nevec finishes "warming" ten percent of the planet. This, however, causes dormant dangerous akrid to awaken. The Helghan empire doesn't bother colonizing these forested areas, this is due to the fact that the terraformed jungles lack precious ores they want. Nevec on the other hand, starts manufacturing harmonizers and VS's for all they're military contractors. (LOST PLANET)

2183: Events in Mass effect 1 take place. (MASS EFFECT)


End file.
